


【相二竹马】卵

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 小道具注意！
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二竹马】卵

简单的小科普？也算是预警。  
之前在wb看过现在找不到关于这个小道具的科普了。大概就是模仿异形在身体里排卵的玩具，大概就是个中空的假jb，可以把用食用明胶做成的卵排到身体里，因为是食用明胶所以时间久了会化，而且对身体无害。

二宫趴伏在浴缸的边上，忍受着相叶把巨大的假阳具挤进自己的后穴，虽然尺寸看着惊人，不过进去的过程还算顺利。

仅仅进行到这一步二宫就已经因为紧张出了满身的汗，先不说这个玩具狰狞的外形和尺寸看着着实有点吓人，它的用法也的确古怪，让二宫忍不住有点害怕，却又有那么一点点的期待。

“那我进去咯！”相叶从旁边的模具中拿出一枚提前做好的卵蛋，顺着中间的空隙，塞进了假阳具之中，却不能顺利地进入到二宫的身体里去。不过相叶也不急，放进去第二个，把第一颗挤了进去扩张工作做得很好，卵蛋一个个塞进去的过程很是顺利，直到相叶塞到第三颗的时候，身下的二宫浅浅地吸了一口凉气，似乎是最早的那颗已经脱离了假体，进入到了他的身体里。

“操你妈，你从冰箱里拿出来就直接……”二宫弓起背，咬紧牙关嘴唇微颤地说道。

“很冰吗？”

二宫摇了摇头，刚刚扩张工作做了很久，模具里的卵蛋已经几乎和室温相同，不过对于二宫火热的小穴而言还是有点刺激，再加上胶体已经有点融化，整个卵蛋黏黏腻腻的，倒还真的有一种被什么异形侵犯的羞辱感，不过这样恰到好处的刺激却是让二宫更兴奋了。

看着二宫似乎已经适应了深入到身体里的东西，相叶便继续塞进去第四颗，塞入的过程很顺利，却是在正好塞进去的时候二宫比刚刚的反应还要剧烈些许。

他大张着嘴喘着粗气，手忍不住去抚摸自己的性器浅浅地撸动起来，后面的东西已经挤压到了他的敏感点，却不像和相叶做爱时深深浅浅的刺激，持续而又稳定的刺激让二宫有些喘不过气来。

“我继续咯。”相叶如实汇报着自己的行动，不过对于二宫而言这样的行为也不知道是贴心还是给了他更大的刺激，他刚想说让相叶停一停，第五颗卵就这样塞了进来，敏感点上的压迫感变强了些许，二宫不由得弓起了背，脚下也有些发软，几乎快要站不稳了的样子。

“小心。”相叶扶住了二宫，虽然这样是最好塞入的姿势，不过怕二宫摔倒在浴室，于是抄起来小个子的男人，把他整个放到了浴缸里翻了个身，让他稳稳地躺下来。

为了方便接下来的事情，相叶干脆把剩下的卵蛋全部从模具中拿出来，放在二宫软嫩的肚子上，自己也进到浴缸里，两个人面对面地继续接下来的事情。

虽然这样的姿势不再有摔倒的可能性，不过二宫的双腿大开，看着相叶从自己的肚皮上拿起来那一颗颗滑腻的蛋，然后消失在自己视野看不到的地方。把整个过程具象化到二宫的视野里的时候，却是比刚刚背入的姿势更加羞耻了，他能清楚地知道接下来的刺激将何时到达，提前抓住浴缸壁等待着。

相叶就这样一颗接着一颗把卵蛋塞进二宫粉嫩的小穴中，说明书上清晰地写着成年人平均能接纳9-11颗的侵入，塞入9颗的时候，就已经能从二宫的肚子上看到一些突起，显然是最早的卵蛋已经顶到了平时难以进入的位置，便也没有再多塞一些进去，用标配的工具把假阳具里最后一颗卵蛋推入二宫的身体里之后，便把玩具抽了出来。

塞进去的过程中二宫已经射了一次，白灼的液体混合着明胶，在他的一块腹肌上显得格外色情，可长久的刺激之下，二宫的性器已经又硬了起来，可此时相叶却不允许他再去抚慰自己。

长时间的玩弄二宫的嫩穴已经没有办法完全地闭合，能清楚地看到最后一颗卵蛋卡在穴口的样子，相叶觉得好玩，戳弄了几下那颗在最外面的东西，里面的卵可能已经有些融化，顺着相叶戳出来的空隙流出了一些粘稠的液体，也不知道到底是二宫的肠液还是融化的明胶，不过却是更给这个场景添了一些色情的意味。

“你……你他妈……别动。”二宫用脚踹了踹相叶的侧腰，不过他现在身上软的厉害，这样的动作却更像是一种调情。9颗卵蛋对于他而言已经是极限，他觉得自己能感受到每一颗卵蛋贴他肠壁位置，刚刚相叶的动作却是让他们变换了位置，更加用力地挤压到了自己的敏感区域。

明明已经被填满，可是却还是觉得不满足，他想要被相叶狠狠的贯穿，而不是被这些冰凉而毫无生机的东西填充完全。

相叶笑了笑，没再去玩弄二宫的后穴，而是俯下身来，亲吻着二宫的肚皮，用舌尖轻轻描摹着每一处突起，还时不时地用舌尖轻戳，换来的却是二宫更加粘腻的呻吟。

“孕夫如果准备好了的话，可以开始排卵了。”

“一个一个的，可别搞错了哦。”

二宫用自己的汉堡手遮住了眼睛，用力咬着嘴唇试图控制自己下体的肌肉，虽然理论上讲和排便的感觉没有什么区别，不过在情欲之中还要控制每次只能排出一颗，再加上他能感受到相叶十分好奇地盯着自己的穴口，这样的要求二宫也不清楚自己到底能不能顺利办到。  
相叶兴奋地看着二宫的嫩穴被一颗卵蛋渐渐撑大，直到一个看着有些可怖的宽度之后，粘着各种液体的卵蛋就这样被排了出来，第二颗险些被一并排出来，不过在此之前却是被二宫用肌肉堪堪地夹住。

“真棒。”相叶很是高兴，奖励般地吻上了二宫的一侧乳尖，用刚刚的排出那颗在另一侧粉嫩的果实上打着转，尽可能地把粘液留在二宫的身上，为这个场景再添一些情色的味道。

“继续加油哦。”

二宫红着脸继续控制着力道继续向外排着，他努力地小心翼翼地控制着自己的肌肉和肠道，第二颗排出的还算顺利，只是到了第三颗和第四颗的时候，卵蛋已经化开了不少，骤然变小的尺寸再加上内壁收到源源不断的刺激，结果一下子出来了两颗。

“小和不乖哦。”相叶坏笑着想要惩罚一下出错的孕夫，于是不再等二宫清空自己的身体，便就这样直接用自己的性器顶了进去。

“啊……”二宫的嗓音骤然拔高了几个度，卵蛋在相叶性器的推动下进到了一个前所未有的深度，软嫩的内壁自然是受不了这样的刺激，高跷的性器就这样颤抖着直接射了出来，已经释放过一次的二宫再次射出来的东西已经不是那样的浓稠，相叶觉得有趣，沾了些许随意抹在了二宫的身体上。

“你他妈……啊……草……别……”二宫呻吟着想要把相叶推出去，但是浑身软的厉害，打在对方胸肌上的拳头就像小猫一样，软趴趴地没有任何威胁。

相叶不管二宫的反抗，开始深深浅浅地顶弄着二宫，似乎刚刚被卵蛋玩弄的肌肉记忆还在，柔软的后穴顺从地吸附在相叶粗壮的性器上，蠕动着讨好相叶，比平时更让相叶觉得销魂。

“明明就很想要。”相叶笑着欣赏着二宫失神的表情，已经射过两次的他几乎已经疲惫不堪，再加上身体里不断动作的相叶和那几颗卵蛋，似乎需要大张着嘴用力喘息才不会被快感顶到窒息而死，亮晶晶的口水就这样顺着嘴角流了下来，和身体上其他液体混合交融到一起。

肠壁内最敏感的那处经过长时间的刺激，温度高的吓人，相叶没有打算就此放过对方，继续又狠又准地瞄准那处进攻。

“不行……了……要坏了……啊……”

在反复的刺激下，二宫的性器又再抬了头，相叶没再去刺激对方的茎身，指甲盖轻轻划过对方顶端，然后用粗糙的拇指盖住了那个小孔。

“再射几次才是真的要坏了。”相叶咬了咬对方几乎滴血的耳垂，“等我一起。”

“啊……不行……我……ma……masaki……”

二宫已然无法说出完整的话语，胡乱哼哼着没有任何意义的字节，把相叶的名字念得千回万转，似乎是用羽毛轻轻扫过相叶的心尖一般，念的他只觉得头晕目眩。

又抽插了几次之后，相叶释放在了二宫的身体里，随即也放开了禁锢着二宫的手，又撸动了几下，二宫便也射了出来，不过这次射的东西已经近乎透明，大抵也只有腺液了。

两个人相拥着休息了一会儿，相叶怕两个人这样在浴缸里着了凉，拍了拍二宫的软嫩的屁股：“起来，放水泡个澡。”

二宫累归累，还是强打着精神站了起来，刚一起身后穴便像失禁一般流出了大量黏腻的液体，大约是刚刚没有排出的卵蛋全在身体里化开了。

羞耻感迅速席卷二宫，他连忙伸手想要堵住自己的后穴想要逃离，相叶却是一把捞了回来。

“趴好了，我给你弄干净，不然会生病的。”

当然，弄干净之前又把二宫从里到外操了一遍这就是后话了。


End file.
